


Seducing Danny Williams (AKA Steve's Got Them Moves Like Jagger)

by michele659



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, Jealous Steve, M/M, Oblivious Danny, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: Summary: Danny’s interest in an attractive woman brings up jealousy and other emotions in Steve.Written for finduilas_clln for the h50_exchange on lj





	1. Steve Gets Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Set in S2 shortly after Kono's suspension is lifted. I love the idea of either a jealous Steve/oblivious Danny or vice versa. In this case I had fun with the idea of Steve being both jealous and stubbornly sure he's just looking after Danny's welfare.  
> Also-Steve is certain he has "them moves like Jagger" and can seduce Danny with those moves. :)

“Take me by the tongue and I’ll know you,  
Kiss me ‘til you’re drunk and I’ll show you, all the moves like Jagger  
I’ve got them moves like Jagger,  
I don’t need to try and control you,  
Just look into my eyes and I’ll own you  
And it goes like this.”

 

*******************************

 

They were celebrating both the successful conclusion to a grueling case and Kono’s reinstatement to the team. Her suspension had been lifted, the Governor had exonerated her and everyone was basking in the reunification of 5-0.

There was a lot of hugging and general good humor, and they had been joking and laughing (at what Steve thought was a particularly funny story of his) when out of nowhere this- woman– intruded on them and asked Danny if he wanted to dance.

Danny said yes.

‘Of course he would,’ Steve thought. Was there no woman Danny wouldn’t flirt with? Steve had been silently fuming since then.

“Hey Steve,” Steve was jerked out of his reverie by Chin, who was looking at him with a slightly worried expression on his face.

“What?” Steve asked, more sharply than he intended.

“Smile would you? We’re supposed to be celebrating. Stop looking like you’re ready to interrogate a witness.”

“I’m not doing that!” Steve yelled. “I’m happy!”

“Whatever you say,” Chin put his hands up in surrender and turned to Kono, who seemed to find the whole situation very amusing.

Just then Danny returned with the woman whom Steve thought was annoyingly cheerful, and noted that Danny looked just as annoyingly cheerful as she did.

”Look at the two of them,” he thought. “What were they so damn happy about?”

***

“Hey babe, let me introduce you to Debra. Debra, this is my partner Steve.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said as she smiled and held out her hand.

“Mmm-nice to meet you.”

Danny raised his eyebrows and repeated, “Mmm-nice to meet you? What’s with you?”

“Nothing!” Steve said in an exasperated tone. Turning to Debra Steve forced a smile. “Will you be joining our party, Donna?”

“Debra,” Danny said, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

“Sorry, Debra,” Steve hoped the smile he plastered on his face wasn’t as fake looking as his apology sounded.

Debra shook her head. “Actually, I have to be going. Thanks Danny- I really enjoyed meeting you. I had so much fun dancing with you!”

Steve snickered.

“What?“ Danny asked in frustration. “What are you snickering about? You don’t think I can dance?”

“No, it’s just- never mind,” Steve didn’t want to say what he really felt. Debra was talking about a lot more than Danny’s moves on the dance floor.

Danny glared at Steve and looked at Debra. “I’ll call you,”he said.

Debra smiled and gave Danny a quick kiss on the lips.

Steve grimaced.

***

“What was that back at the club?” Danny asked.

“Nothing- what? I was enjoying myself, couldn’t you tell?”

“Couldn’t I tell? Couldn’t I tell?” Danny’s voice rose as he repeated the question. “You were scowling like you do when you have to read a suspect their rights.”

“I do NOT scowl when I read a suspect their rights!” Steve protested.

“Yes, yes you do-and don’t try and change the subject! Why were you scowling at Debra?” Danny paused for a moment. “Wait- I know! You were jealous!”

Steve made a scoffing sound.

“What is that? Is that a scoff?” Danny looked like he was going to burst into laughter. “Are you ‘scoffing’ at me?”

“No- yes, I am. The idea that I’m jealous is just ridiculous. Why would I be jealous?”

“Because Mr. James Bond didn’t get the woman this time?”

“No!” Steve shouted before he realized what he was implying.

“Well, if you weren’t jealous of me getting the girl than what were you jealous of? That I was dancing with her instead of you?” Danny laughed and looked at Steve’s expression. “That’s it? You were jealous I was dancing with her and not you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I was just –well, it was supposed to be a night for the team, and you spent so much of it with her.”

“You guys seemed to be having fun drinking, and she is pretty. Why shouldn’t I have a little fun?“ Danny smiled as he thought of Debra. “She’s really into me you know. She said I have great moves on the dance floor.”

Steve made a sound that was a cross between a cough and a snicker.

“WHAT is so funny about that? I’ll have you know that many women have told me I have great moves-both on and off the dance floor.”

“Did you seriously just wriggle your eyebrows at me?” Steve asked.

“Shut up, will you? Lt. Commander ‘Smooth Dog,’” Danny said in an exasperated tone. “I’m going to call her –in fact I think I’ll call her tonight and ask her out for tomorrow!”

“You can’t do that! Don’t you know about the three-day rule? If you call a woman before three days have followed your first meeting she’ll think you’re either a stalker or that you’re desperate.”

“You-“Danny laughed, “please do not tell me you actually believe that?”

Steve didn’t, but he couldn’t think of another way to stall Danny, and he still could NOT figure out why he wanted to stall him so badly. Then a thought came to him. He was protecting Danny! Of course, that made sense.

“What are you nodding about? It looks like you were having a conversation in your head.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to say, “Shut up will you?”

On the rest of the drive home Steve noted Danny looked way too pleased with himself.

Steve didn’t like it.

Not one bit.


	2. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve becomes convinced that he needs to step in when Danny and his new "girlfriend" go out on a date(to protect him, of course! :) ). Meanwhile, an unexpected event puts Danny and Steve in close proximity to each other...

***

 

Steve tossed and turned during the night; unable to get the image of Danny and whatever her name was out of his mind.

He uneasily remembered Danny’s comment about his being jealous and laughed out loud to the empty room.

It sounded hollow to his own ears.

Was it possible Danny was right?

He stared at the ceiling and pondered the possibility.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, to say the least.

Steve liked things the way they were. He and Danny, partners and friends, able to drop in or call each other any time if one of them needed something.

A “girlfriend” would change all that.

“Yeah,” Steve said, addressing the ceiling. That’s all it was. “He acts like I- want him or something, which is ridiculous. I’m not into guys,” he protested to the ceiling. “Alright- there was a couple of guys I was attracted to. But that was because I was away from women at the time. I know, I know, it did happen when there were women around. There was even that one guy who was in Catherine’s unit- I did spend some time thinking about him even when Cat and I were trying to have our dates.” Steve blushed, remembering the times he had fantasized about that man. “But I didn’t do anything about it,” he yelled to the ceiling. “NO, it wasn’t just because he was in Cat’s unit. I just forgot about him. It was a momentary thing, which followed another momentary thing.” Steve sat up straight in the bed. “I can’t deal with this right now!”

 

He jumped out of bed and decided a really cold shower was in order, followed by an extra long swim, a run, and another cold shower.

****

Steve returned from his swim to find Danny sitting on the deck chair, sipping some coffee.

Steve smiled, pleased that Danny seemed to have given up wearing ties. He looked good with an open necked shirt. Danny had a really sexy neck.

Steve shook his head to remove the traitorous thought from his head.

“Hey,” he waved to Danny, “I hope you saved some coffee for me,” he gestured to the large, almost soup bowl sized coffee mug Danny was holding.

Danny nodded. “I left you a little. I can’t help it. I’m exhausted.”

“Why are you here this early in the morning anyway?” Steve wondered. “We’re off work today.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am aware of that. The reason I’m here so early is that I am temporarily without a home.” He sighed. “I had a flood in my apartment. Pipes burst, water everywhere. It’s like a house of horrors over there. Luckily I got some clothes together before it got into the bedroom, so I’ll have something to wear for tonight.”

Steve scowled. “What’s tonight?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I got a date with the lovely Debra,” Danny said, smiling in what Steve could only call a lascivious manner.

“Really? Already?”

“What’s with your voice?” Danny asked.

“What’s wrong with my voice?”

“It got higher when you said that.”

“It did not!”

“Oh, don’t pout, Steven.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“That’s your pouting face.”

“I-will you stop telling me I have faces? Don’t say whatever you were going to say. So- you’re temporarily homeless? Does that mean you’ll want a place to crash?” Steve couldn’t help smiling at the thought.

“Yes. Stop smirking at my misfortune, thank you very much.”

“I’m not. I’m just-“

“Just what?” Danny asked.

“Nothing. I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Oh,” Danny looked momentarily taken aback then gave Steve a big smile. “Thank you.”

Steve nodded and mumbled, “You’re welcome.”

“So, what do you want to do? Get Gracie and go on the boat?” he suggested.

“She would love that. But no shark tanks!”

“No shark tanks. I promise,” Steve said, crossing his hands over his heart and laughing. “Let me get ready and we’ll go pick her up.”

Danny touched Steve’s arm as he walked by. “Hey, thank you. I do appreciate this you know.”

“Anytime, babe,” Steve said and wondered if Danny knew how much he really meant that.

***

The rest of the day went by quickly. Grace loved the boat ride and barbecue with her father and ’Uncle Steve’, and she talked nonstop about everything that’d been going on since she last saw her Dad and Steve.

“She’s a mini you,” Steve laughed after they’d dropped her off.

“Yeah?" Danny thought for a moment “That’s good, right?”

“Hmm- yes, of course it is!” Steve laughed at Danny’s expression. “You are so easy sometimes, Danny.”

“Very funny,” Danny replied, “and tonight it may be true.”

Steve was puzzled, and then it dawned on him.

“Oh yeah. Your date with Diane.”

“Debra.”

“Debra,” Steve repeated dutifully.

“What is the problem you have with this woman? You don’t even know her.”

“Yeah, well neither do you. Just remember that and be careful.”

Danny laughed. “Be careful? What do you think she’s going to do to me?“

“I don’t know. You never know the nutcases walking around these days.”

“Tell me about it,” Danny rolled his eyes.

“Oh, that’s hysterical. You know I’m just looking out for you.”

“Thanks, but I do think I can handle myself.”

“Famous last words, Danny.”

“You want to come along for backup?” Danny asked as they got out of the car and walked to Steve’s house. One glance at Steve’s face made Danny grab Steve’s arm and yell, “I’m kidding! Don’t even think about it, ok? Just stay at home and watch the game and don’t worry about me. Now I have to get changed. She’s picking me up in thirty minutes.”

“She’s pickingyou up? How chivalrous of you, Danno.”

“Funny guy. No, she wants to be the designated driver. She’s got a thing about that. I told her we didn’t have to drink at all, but she said no she wanted to go back to the club and dance and she didn’t want me to think I couldn’t drink.”

“She wants to get you drunk.”

“She- what?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah. So she can-“

“Have her way with me?” Danny laughed. “Oh God, you’re serious. Did you get too much sun today?”

“Go ahead, laugh. But when you wake up tied to the bed naked don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Steve’s mind flashed to a naked Danny tied to a bed and blushed.

“Warn me? I pray for mornings like that, Steve. Now calm down. I’m sure she’s not some sort of lunatic. I’m gonna get dressed now. Go have a beer or something.” Whistling as he went up the stairs, Danny couldn’t resist repeating, “wake up naked and tied to the bed,” and laughing.

Steve decided he really didn’t like Donna- or Debra, whatever.

***

Exactly thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Steve said, “I’ll get it,” and sighed.

“No, it’s ok, I’ll get it,” Danny motioned him away from the door so he could greet Debra.

“Hey- you look great,” he said as Debra walked into the house.

“Thanks. You too,” she said.

She saw Steve standing behind Danny and smiled. “Hey Steve. How are you?”

Steve nodded. “How are you, Donna?”

Danny glared at him. “Debra.”

“Debra,” Steve repeated.

“I’m fine, thanks. Well,” she looked at Danny, “are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, babe. Let’s go. Have a goodnight, Steven,” he said as they walked out.

Steve glared at Danny calling Donna, Debra, or whatever her name was, babe.

“Have a good time,” he said, as he silently planned what he should do next.

He decided to call Kono.

***

“Hey Kono! Are you busy right now?”

“…”

“Yes, I know it’s the weekend. This isn’t for the job. It’s for Danny. I think he’s in trouble.”

“…”

“No, nothing is wrong with Grace. It’s that woman he met last night. Donna.”

”…”

“Debra. Whatever. I think she’s bad news and Danny’s going out with her tonight!”

“…”

“Yes, that’s the emergency! I don’t trust her!”

“. . .”

“What is it with you and Danny? You think it’s impossible that she could be some kind of crazy person?  
She’s being the designated driver tonight so she can get Danny drunk!”

“. . .”

“No, this is not a joke!”

“. . .”

“Kono, stop laughing! She could be planning on getting him plastered and then…”

“. . .”

“Having her way with him-very funny. That’s what Danny said, too. And the way he said it.”

“. . .”

“I am not being paranoid.”

“. . .”

“No, I’m not jealous; I’m just being a good friend. He could wake up tomorrow naked and tied to the bed!”

“. . .”

“Fine. Fine. You laugh. I’ll call Chin. Maybe he’ll be more concerned… Chin’s there? Let me talk to him.”

“. . .”

“He’s too busy doubled over in laughter to talk? You know what? You two are bad friends! I guess it’s up to me to protect Danny!”

“. . .”

“He will not kill me if I interrupt his date.”

“. . .”

“Ok, forget it. I’ll be sure and tell Danny you two didn’t want to help when he asks me about you from his hospital bed.”

“. . .”

“Hello? Kono? Chin? I can still hear you laughing- pick the phone back up! Kono? Chin? I’m hanging up now. I’m very disappointed in both of you!” he yelled into the phone as he hung up, their laughter still ringing in his ears.

He sat back on the couch and thought about it. Maybe they were right and he was just being paranoid.

Or maybe he really was jealous.

Danny probably wouldn’t appreciate him being anywhere in the vicinity of his date.

He took a sip of his beer and turned the game on.

***

Steve was in the middle of a dream where Danny was naked and tied to the bed begging for Steve’s help when he heard an odd noise that woke him up.

Someone was stumbling around in Mary Ann’s room.

He jumped out of bed and ran to the room when he heard a crash.

Danny was lying on the floor, yelling, “Steve! Somebody stole the bed!”

“Danny? What’s wrong with you? Why are you on the floor?”

“I TOLD you,” he said in an exasperated tone. “Somebody stole the bed!”

“Nobody stole the bed. MaryAnn had it removed before she left. She said it was old and uncomfortable and she was going to redecorate when she came back.”

“Ahh- that explains it then,” Danny sat up and rubbed his head. “I was looking for a bed.”

“Why? What’s wrong with the couch?”

“That couch- is- well, let me put it this way. It’s ok for sitting on for short periods of time. Sleeping on it is another story. I’m surprised Mary Ann didn’t get rid of it while she was throwing the furniture out.”

“Are you drunk? I knew she was going to do that! “

Danny moaned. “Can you lower your voice a bit, please? Actually I am not drunk. I’m just a little tipsy.”

“Tipsy? Really Danny, tipsy?”

“Shut up and help me please?”

“Fine,” Steve slipped Danny’s arm around him and lifted him a part of him feeling this wasn’t actually too much of a hardship.

He also noted that Danny had taken all his clothes off with the exception of his boxer briefs, then admonished himself for paying a little too much attention to Danny’s –attributes.

“So, where are we going?” he said, a little more harshly than he intended.

Danny didn’t notice. He just looked at Steve as though it were obvious. “You’re taking me to your bed.”

Steve gulped hearing Danny say that. Did he really have to say it that way?

“What?”

“Again with the squeaky voice. You heard me. Take me to your bed. You’re not going to let your guest sleep on an uncomfortable couch, or the floor. Are you?”

“No. It’s just that I can’t sleep on the couch, either.”

“So we’ll sleep in the same bed. What’s the difference? It’s big enough. I promise not to steal all the covers or kick you in my sleep, ok?”

Steve pretended to think about it while silently thanking the Universe for his unexpected luck.

“Ok, fine. The things I do to for you, Danny.”

“Yeah. You’re a good friend, Steve,” Danny said and he hugged Steve’s arm.

“Yes. Yes. That’s what I am. A good friend,” he repeated, while he tried to ignore his response to Danny’s touch.

“You are!” Danny agreed as they fell onto the bed together.

***


	3. Conversations Under the Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real feelings come to the surface when Danny and Steve end up in bed together.

****

In spite of Danny’s protestation that the bed was big enough to accommodate the two of them Steve found it impossible to extricate himself from Danny once they’d actually landed on it.

Not that he wanted to, of course.

It was a bit awkward, though.

Their legs were tangled up and Danny’s arms were still wound around Steve’s shoulders.

He was startled when Danny sighed and buried his head in Steve’s neck.

“You smell good,” Danny said. “I love your smell. Did you know that?” He inhaled and the warmth of his breath went straight to Steve’s cock.

“You –like the way I smell? Steve asked, unsure if this was a joke or if Danny was letting some secret admission slip out.

“Mmm- yeah. You smell like-“ Danny inhaled again, which did nothing to ease Steve’s arousal. “You smell – woodsy, spicy. Sultry-that’s it!” Danny announced this like it was the key to some mystery he’d been working out in his head. “You smell sultry.”

“Really?” Steve asked, basically because he was too taken aback to say anything else. ”I thought I smelled like sweat or something.”

“Mmm-yeah, sweat. You do smell like that sometimes. But on you it smells-earthy.”

Steve stuck his fingers in his ears and tried popping them like you do on airplanes, certain that he hadn’t heard Danny right. Because –seriously? How could Danny be saying those things to him?

Danny moved in closer so that his head was partly resting on Steve’s pillow.

Steve wondered if this would be a good time to broach the “do you think I’m sexy “question. Danny was sure acting like he thought Steve was sexy. In fact, he was flirting with him! But maybe he was just drunk.

“Are you drunk?” Steve asked.

“Hmm-no. I told you I’m tipsy. Are you drunk?”

“No!“ he paused. “I’m also a little ‘tipsy’, though.”

Steve decided he’d try and do a little flirting back and see how Danny responded.

Just to test out his theory.

“You’re nice and warm,” he said and then mentally kicked himself, even as he pulled Danny’s body closer.

“Are you cold, babe? It probably does get cold in this big house. You get lonely here by yourself. Believe me, I know what that’s like and I live in a place that’s like a walk in closet.”

“Yeah, I guess it is lonely sometimes,” Steve said, hoping he sounded angsty.

Actually, it was lonely in the house, and more importantly in his bed.

“It especially gets lonely at night, and –here.”

“In bed- yeah, tell me about it.” Danny’s voice got a bit wistful at that, and Steve started stroking his back. “You think you have something that will last your whole life and in a second it’s over. Once there was love and a family. Now there’s just you and your rollout couch- or your big lonely bed.”

Steve sighed at the pain in Danny’s voice. He hated hearing Danny sound like that.

He also hated thinking how what Danny said applied to him as well.

“But hey, look on the bright side. You have a new woman in your life that you like. Donna.” Steve winced, glad that the darkness kept Danny from seeing his expression.

“Debra, Steven. And stop wincing when you say her name.”

“I’m- ok, forget it. I AM wincing. I’m worried she’s gonna hurt you.”

“She won’t.”

“How can you know that? You like her and you don’t know her. You’re lonely. She could take advantage of you!”

“Here we go again,” Danny laughed. “Steve, she’s not going to hurt me. I like her to hang out with, but that’s about it.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Why are so astonished? Like you said, I just met her. I have no attachment to her.”

“But you were going on about her like she was so –awesome.”

“Awesome?” Danny laughed. “Well, I was flattered that someone that attractive liked me. And she was fun to be with.” He smiled at Steve. “She does have moves on the dance floor.”

Steve snickered at that.

“Again with the snickering. Steve-you know what I discovered was the best part of meeting her?”

Steve pouted and said nothing.

“Stop pouting and before you ask-yes I can see that you’re pouting. Now, do you want to know or not?”

“What?”

“It was the way you acted about it. I found myself more interested in your reactions than I was in her.”

Steve leaned over, and looked into Danny’s eyes.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

“I know, it sounds weird and you might think this is the drink talking-“

“Yeah. I wonder why I’d think that, Danno.”

“But it’s not,” Danny continued, “I was enjoying your jealousy.”

“I wasn’t –wait. You were?”

“Yeah. You didn’t notice it since you come from an Army background, not from a detective’s .”

 

“Danny, really. How many times are you going to…’ he smiled as he saw Danny glaring at him. “Ok, forget that. What did I miss not having your amazing detective skills?”

“You didn’t realize that I kind of- like you.”

“What do you mean, kind of? I thought we were past kind of- oh.” Steve stared at Danny, open-mouthed. “You –LIKE me? Really, really like me? “

“Whoa- Sally Fields. Yes, I really, really like you. And I was afraid to say anything about it because why mess up a good thing if I’m wrong? I mean that’s what I was thinking. But when you made it so obvious ….”

“I did not make it obvious-“

“Steve,” Danny laughed. “Calling her everything but her name-every time you mentioned it, giving her the ‘evil eye’, telling me all kinds of craziness about dating rules like you read Cosmo. Telling me that you’ve got moves on the dance floor and off…”

“I said that? Well shit. I could’ve been kidding!” Steve didn’t know why he kept making it sound like he wasn’t jealous when it was pretty obvious Danny liked him but then as Danny said, ‘old habits die hard’.

“But you weren’t! And I knew that for a fact when Kono and Chin called me and told me you tried to recruit them to spy on me!”

“Traitors!” Steve muttered. “I was worried you’d be . . .”

“I know- bound and naked on the bed. Really, your concern was touching. But you didn’t see your face when you told me that. Your eyes got this glazed over look, like you were picturing how I’d look naked and tied up and you liked it.”

Steve stayed silent worrying that if he opened his mouth he’d once again insert his foot into it.

“The thing that got me, though,” Danny continued, “was that I started picturing myself like that. Only it wasn’t with her-it was with you. And you weren’t hurting me-well not too much. Ahem,” Danny coughed. “It was consensual is what I mean.”

“Really, well I have to confess that I had dreams about you tied up like that, and though in my dream you were calling me for help I think the help you were looking for was me coming back to . . .” he lowered his voice and gave Danny that sultry look that always made him hot, though Danny had steadfastly refused to acknowledge it. “ . . . Fuck you.”

“That’s-quite an image,” Danny tried to sound nonchalant but knew he didn’t pull it off.

“I told you I’ve got moves,” Steve said as he let his lips brush up against Danny’s.

Danny sighed and moaned gently.

“I think,” he said, “that you need to stop talking now and show me those moves. Can you do that? Smooth Dog?”


	4. Steve’s Got Them Moves Like Jagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets to show Danny he's got moves (like Jagger!)

****

Steve responded by letting his tongue flick over Danny’s mouth, then gently bit his lower lip until Danny opened up and let Steve’s tongue in.

Their kiss sent shock waves through both of them.

Steve found that once he started he couldn’t stop kissing Danny, and Danny seemed just as eager.

Steve loved the intimacy of kissing-the way you could communicate without saying much. He loved the way it felt to linger over Danny’s warm lips and the soft noises that came out of Danny’s mouth when Steve kissed him long and hard.

Danny felt like he could do this forever. Just revel in the feeling, the warmth, the closeness and the unexpected jolt of passion that came from something so simple.

The deeper Steve went, the more Danny responded, and the more Danny responded the more turned on Steve got. The two of them quickly pulled off Danny’s boxer briefs, and Steve just as quickly pulled off his own. He hurriedly got back on the bed so he could feel Danny’s body against his.

It wasn’t long before he was gently nudging Danny’s legs apart so he could move in closer to him and lay a trail of kisses down his body.

Mapping each part of his body, exploring it like was some kind of hidden treasure he had the good fortune to stumble on.

And it was, Steve thought.

Danny started straining against him, making incoherent noises of passion and impatiently urging Steve to hurry up and show him the rest of his ‘moves.’

Steve couldn’t resist smiling at that and deliberately slowed down the pace, licking the inside of Danny’s thighs, teasingly flickering his tongue over Danny’s entrance, sucking gently on Danny’s balls before taking his cock into his mouth for a moment before releasing it.

“Steve!” Danny was whimpering and yelling at the same time and then growled, “Now Steven!”

“What do you want?” Steve teased. “Tell me.”

“Fuck-“ Danny rubbed his body against Steve’s, trying to get as much friction as he could.

Steve felt electricity passing between him and Danny’s body, and he could feel the urgency in Danny’s response to him. It was like the passion they’d been holding back and denying for so long was finally getting ready to explode.

But Steve didn’t want it to explode, not yet.

He wanted to hold it down a little longer, until Danny was begging him.

Steve wanted to be the reason Danny fell apart, and he wanted to watch as it happened.

“I know you,” Steve said. “I know what you want, what you need. I know all about you.”

Danny moaned and said, “If you know me so well you know that I need you-now!”

Steve pushed it a little more, until the two of them couldn’t hold back any longer and his own control was practically gone.

He used his fingers and then his tongue to open Danny up further, until he was more than ready for Steve to be inside him.

They moved in a rhythm that was a mixture of need, urgency and passion. A need to connect and claim, embrace and own.

Broken, whispered words echoed their movements.

“I want to-“ Steve thrust more deeply into Danny, “move through you. I want-you to be-“

“Mine,” Danny finished the sentence for him, nodding in agreement. “I want to be yours. Want you to be mine, too.”

Steve grasped Danny’s hands and kissed him one more time before they came.

Steve collapsed on top of Danny, still holding on, staying inside him as long as possible.

He kissed Danny everywhere he could- on his neck, his ear, his jaw, his face and his lips.

They stayed like that for a while, resting and touching, lazily exploring, nuzzling and breathing each other in.

“So, Danny,” Steve kissed Danny’s head as he laid it on Steve’s shoulder. “What do you think?“

“About what?” Danny smirked knowing what Steve was going to say.

“Do I have moves?”

Danny laughed and shook his head. “Yes, Steve. I have to say you do.”

“Like Jagger?” Steve laughed at Danny’s expression.

“Oh God. Ever since you heard that song you’ve been obsessed with it! Yes. Just like Jagger, Steve.”

“Really?” Steve seemed pleased for a moment and then he frowned. “Wait-you don’t think my moves are better?”

“Oh my God-“ Danny took Steve by the shoulder and shook him lightly. “I warned you to get some therapy. I told you I would pay. Because really, Steve? Really?”

Steve started laughing.

“You are so easy,” he said, repeating his earlier line.

Danny laughed too and said, “Only for you, babe. Only for you.”

 

The End


End file.
